


I Wanna Get Addicted to You

by Snapback Lou (Snapback_Lou)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Liam, Crossdressing, Drinking, First Time, Harry Louis and Niall are best friends, Liam's rich af and spoils Louis, Louis in Lingerie, Louis is smitten af and does whatever Liam wants, M/M, Multi, Sexting, Shy Louis, Smoking, Who kiss sometimes, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapback_Lou/pseuds/Snapback%20Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***I'M COMPLETELY REWRITING THIS ITS THE SAME SUMMARY ONLY ITS NOT GONNA BE SHIT THIS TIME STAY TUNED***</p><p> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5727235">Tell Me How to Fall in Love (the Way You Want Me To)</a></p><p> </p><p>Louis is 18 and has only had one boyfriend before. But that was just Harry who's been his best friend since they were in diapers, and they've only ever shared sloppy handjobs and quick bjs during sleepovers. He's a little out of his element now that he's dating 25 year old Liam, who's got a bad attitude and an even worse reputation. But he shows louis off like he's a trophy and gives him gifts and attention so louis is more than willing to do anything Liam asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_239_543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_239_543/gifts).



> ****NEW LINK READ THIS INSTEAD THANKS****
> 
>  
> 
> [Tell Me How to Fall in Love (the Way You Want Me To)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5727235)  
> [Tell Me How to Fall in Love (the Way You Want Me To)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5727235)  
> [Tell Me How to Fall in Love (the Way You Want Me To)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5727235)

Schools just let out on the last day before summer break and Louis’ headed to the mall with his best friend Harry. They’ve got video games and movies and shit magazines to buy since they’re planning on spending the next week hidden away in Niall’s basement and not doing anything productive. It’s not too crowded, which is good. That way they can just run in and grab what they need and meet up with Niall who’s headed out to get all the snacks and sodas and junk food and alcohol they’ll need to last well over a month, if they know the way he shops.

They’ve just left the first store with a bag full of video games, and on their way to the movie store they pass Victoria’s Secret. Louis looks in and sees the most beautiful lace garter belt on one of the mannequins. He has to have it. 

And well, that's new.

It’s not a thing, Louis doesn’t wear lingerie. He's got two pairs of lacy underwear from when he’d opened one of his sisters packages in the mail by mistake. He was going to give them back, he honestly was. But as he held them in his hands, he noticed how soft they felt and began to wonder how it would feel to actually have them on his body. Before he knew it, he was removing his pants and boxers and stepping into a pair of lacy black bikini briefs. He walks over to the mirror and lets out a little noise when he sees how the tip of his cock is just barely poking out the top. When Louis turns around, he can't help the choked out 'Oh god' that escapes his lips. He knows he's got a fantastic ass, but this is just... The way the dark, delicate fabric is pulled taught and straining to keep him tucked inside. He can't help but reach down and grab at one of his cheeks, watching the way it jiggles a bit when he lets go. Louis decides then that he is definitely going to keep them. So maybe it is a thing, but Louis doesn’t buy lingerie. 

Louis’ step falters a bit and he’s tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry doesn’t notice, he’s still walking, still talking as if Louis’ right next to him. Louis speaks up before he thinks better of it “I’m just gonna run to the bathroom, Haz. You go in and pick some movies, I’ll catch up”

Harry turns around then, not too thrown off by being a few steps ahead of Louis and nods. “Yeah, alright.” he says as he turns and continues towards the store.

“Easy on the sap this time, we don’t need another repeat of last years cry fest” Louis calls after him. Harry waves him off and keeps walking and Louis could hear his cackle of a laugh as Harry turns the corner.

Once Louis’ sure he's out of Harry’s view, he heads into the lingerie store. He doesn’t mean to sneak around behind Harry’s back, knows for a fact he wouldn’t judge him for wanting to look. He’s still getting used to the idea himself, is all, He’s definitely not ready to talk to anyone about it yet.

He walks around a bit, trying to look casual, like he’s shopping for someone else and not himself. When makes his way over to the table with the garter, he can’t pretend to not be interested in all the little details he hadn’t seen from outside the store. The sheer fabric with tiny, dark polka dots and delicate lace trim that would rise all the way up to his belly button. The smooth black satin bow across the front that would lay just above his hip bones. He feels his hand slip to his tummy, lightly tracing where the parts of the belt would fall on him. He wonders what size he would be, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be allowed to try anything on. Even if he wasn’t too embarrassed to do so.

He starts a bit when he hears an announcement over the speakers, eyes darting around quickly to see if anyone’s noticed how he’s just been standing there with his hand in the bin of belts and panties for however long.

He sees a small group of guys in tight pants and leather jackets crowded around a bench, one of them leaning forward with his legs spread wide and his forearms resting on his thighs, hands clasped together between them.

Louis wasn’t sure at first, couldn’t tell if they both happened to look up at the same time. But now the guy is leaning back on the bench, his movements sure and confident, tossing one arm across the backrest and around the shoulders of a thin boy with sharp cheekbones and dark hair and Louis is sure he’s too beautiful to be real. He feels his cheeks begin to heat up when he sees the smirk on the first guys face, the way his eyes never leave Louis’ even as he leans in towards the other boy to speak into his ear.

Louis wants to disappear. He wants the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He manages to walk further into the store, further away from those eyes he can still feel burning holes into the back of his head. 

Louis pulls out his phone and busies himself with deleting some emails that have piled up in his mailbox. He wait's about five minutes, and he isn't sure that's enough time for his cheeks to return to their normal color but he figures he’s been gone too long for Harry to believe he’s just run to the bathroom so he heads back towards the exit.

When he’s close enough to see the bench where the boys had sat is empty, he finds himself a little disappointed.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about wanting something.” Louis turns quickly to see soft brown eyes and that same sure smirk and their faces are so close Louis jumps back a bit.

“Didn’t mean to startle you love” he hears and if he hadn’t had his eyes fixed on the boys mouth, he’s sure he would have missed how it faltered the slightest bit before turning into the loveliest smile Louis has seen.

“I- I’m not… you didn’t-” Louis stammers, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact. As he looks down he notices the boy is holding a small pink bag with ribbons for handles and tissue paper sticking out the top. When it’s offered to him he looks back up a bit confused.

“Saw you looking at that stuff over there” says the boy pointing back towards the display “not sure you realized how good it would look on you.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he goes to protest. “I wasn’t” he gasps out but the boy is just smiling so sweetly at him and Louis feels his heart flutter a bit so he reaches out slowly to take the bag. “Is this, you bought it for me?” Louis asks quietly.

“Couldn’t bear to see you leave without it. Though I’ve got to say, pink would look incredible with your skin tone” the boy says with a wink. 

“Thank you” Louis just about whispers, still not looking into his eyes.

“Don’t mention it babe. Names Liam, by the way.” 

And then the boy, Liam, is turning and heading out of the store.

“Louis” he clears his throat “I’m Louis” he calls after Liam. 

“See you around. Louis” and then Louis is left standing alone in the middle of the lingerie store with a pretty pink bag in his hand and those big brown eyes on his mind.

“Lou?” Louis snaps his head around and sees Harry standing at the entrance of the store. “What are you doing in there Lou? I thought you were running to the bathroom.”

Louis looks at the bag in his hand then back up at Harry who’s started heading towards him. “Yeah I- uh I was. I did” he manages as he’s stuffing the tiny bag into his backpack before Harry can see. “I thought I saw my sister. So I came in here. To check. It wasn’t her.” Louis looks up and he feels a bit woozy.

Harry nods and Louis knows he’s not buying it, he’s got this amused smile on his face which Louis kind of wants to smack off of him. But he’s so thankful Harry’s changing the subject anyway so he doesn’t. 

“Niall called” Harry starts “He said if we don’t get there soon the pizza will be gone and we’ll just have the crusts left for us. I got the movies, by the way. Mostly comedies and a couple horror films. And before you ask there’s only one sappy movie, no crying this year.” When he’s finished looking through the bag on his arm he holds up a copy of Casablanca.

Louis scoffs “Of all the romantic movies… Honestly Harold. would you like some peanut brittle and knitting needles to go with it, grandpa?” he teases as they’re heading out of the mall.


End file.
